Love My Charms
by DarkMetropolis
Summary: Sherlock knows it's time to take care of his transports more personal needs. But there's no need to do more than lift a finger when he can use his magic to make his toys do all the work while he lies there exposed, needy and more than ready.


This is for prompt over at the kink meme: Sherlock casts a spell on his plethora of sex toys to animate them so that he doesn't have to do any of the work.

It can have S/J undertones, but I'd rather just read about Sherlock/silicone, thanks.

* * *

In life we have indicators that direct our attention to what is important. In terms of his body however, consulting detective Sherlock Holmes often ignores these directions that are issued in regards to his physical needs. Despite this being the case the time had now come where he knows he has no other choice but to take care of the needs of what he terms his 'transport'. In this situation he isn't thinking about the necessary food or sleep but in fact about taking care of more _personal_ needs.

He has found that his morning 'situations' are taking longer to will away, that he is absentmindedly putting things in his mouth when thinking and has taken to staring at John, well _parts_ of John, a little too often and obviously. No, this wouldn't do and it is too much trouble to involve other people at this point. Luckily for him he has a wide variety of toys to help him along the way to sorting out this problem of his.

After appearing to retire for the night he gently closes his bedroom door, letting it lock with a small click of the latch. He sweeps over to his chest of drawers and within a minute he has the pieces for this evenings entertainment displayed in a visually pleasing line along the top of the furniture. Quite like a police line up, he thinks with an indulgent smirk. Sobering up he places his hands together in the prayer position beneath his chin and leans closer towards them, deep in thought. He must make the correct choices depending on his mood. One wrong toy at the wrong time could throw him and all his frustrations back to square one.

He takes his own pleasure as a _very_ serious undertaking.

There are: the butt plugs, the hand cuffs, the dildos, the vibrators, the masterbators, the nipple clamps, the gags and a further assortment of the kind to impress even the most jaded adult store employee.

However, as great as all this silicone and metal were they were still ordinary. Oh yes, they would tantalise the masses to no end but Sherlock Holmes prefers to make this the best it possibly could be. And that's why, as a wizard, he could make this process _extraordinary_.

"Which of you should I choose?" he asks, voice a little breathy. He knows he sounds needy but it's been so long and he hungers to be _filled_ and_taken_. It always starts with the more usual physical signs but now standing in front of it all his heart begins to thump with more vigor and his hands and legs lightly shake. The sense of anticipation is palpable in the room. He can feel a delicious twitch of excitement down below at the sight of his small friends and knows that this evening is going to be just what he needs. He doesn't try to will the feeling away but instead allows it to bloom. A steady pulse is beginning to thump through his groin and he holds off pressing the heel of his palm to his stirring length. It takes huge amounts of self control but there is a lot to be said for delaying gratification and instead soaking in the promise of pleasure to come.

After making his decisions the ethereal sorcerer points at the tools of tonights session which begin to rise and gracefully hover over to his bedside table in a majestic arc, just all fitting there next to his lamp and alarm clock. With a wave of his hand the items that don't make the cut launch themselves into the bottom drawer of his chest which had just opened for the purpose and closed again with a locking charm. They would await their turn for the next rainy day.

Almost forgetting, he sweeps both palms up and down again with a whisper and places a silencing charm on the room. No need to wake the neighbours.

He then closes his blue eyes, the overhead light goes out and the lamp dims to emit a more seductive tone. Sherlock, dressed in his purple shirt and usual black trousers, runs his palms over his chest. The first time he focuses on his nipples, the second he trails his long fingers down sensually. As he does so his buttons, starting from the top, undo themselves one by one making small clicking sounds as the plastic pops out from the cotton blend. Still with his eyes shut he lifts his arms a little to allow his shirt to slide off onto the floor. The fabric tantalises his skin as it slips along, pulling ever so lightly as it drags across his skin in a sensual caress.

Next to go are the shoes, the laces are pulled undone by an unseen force and with a slipping movement he steps out of them to allow them to neatly place themselves at the end of his bed with the socks.

The brunet then decides to turn this up a notch and lightly palms the front of his pants, giving his half hard length a small squeeze which draws an open moan from him. "_Ohhhhhhhhhh_". With the charm in place he doesn't have to be quiet and he does so love to be vocal. A wider circle is kneaded over the growing erection, this time the action undoes the button and lowers the fly. Sherlock, only now opening his eyes again, gracefully moves over to his bed and lies back to allow the trousers to slip from his legs and onto the floor. Another last rub and the underpants go from very much on to very much on the chair near the mirror in an instant.

At last he is stripped bare and more than ready for what is to come next.

Through heavy lidded eyes he gazes over his assortment with a slow lick of his lips which feel warmer and fuller than usual. He decides to go with the tongue vibrator to warm up. It is shaped like the real thing and has a function to flick back and forward, it has a silver base that mortals using the device would hold onto. Apparently it is most widely used by woman but with his skills Sherlock has it listed as a personal favourite.

With a flick of his wrist the toy drifts over to settle just in front of his needy and waiting hole which twitches in anticipation. He is on his back, head on the pillow and legs spread. This was what he craves, there is a thick electricity hanging in the air of expectation. Of promise.

He rolls his pale fingers in his right hand and the item suddenly becomes the real thing, a real tongue which dispenses saliva to gets things going. It is just some material shapeshifting, transfiguration, nothing that anyone is going to miss but it is warm, moist and allows full range of movement.

Just before the fun can begin some red fluffy handcuffs attach the man to the headboard, his wrists firmly crossed as he likes it. His pale arms are up beside his head and his long, sensual fingers lay ready to curl with pleasure.

With a small nod from the suitably bound man the delectably wet tongue begins with one long lick from the base of his crack to the tip of his cock.

"Ohhhh, _mmmmmm_" Sherlock groans deeply, the feeling of this finally beginning exquisite. His eyes slip closed and he rolls his head around. Finally being touched brings about a metal calmness, a readiness to focus on the pure bliss. The device begins to lap gently at his opening, careful not to be too focused on that area first up but all around. After finishing with some attention to his balls and head, it starts small, teasing laps at his entrance then begins to press a little more firmly as it encourages the muscle to open up. The action sends sparks of arousal to his cock.

The weighted nipple clamps fly over at this point and attach themselves earning a pleased hiss from the man. His length is rising and thickening nicely. The seemingly all too real toy now pushes in firmly, gaining entrance and a small gasp for its troubles. Sherlock shudders and lazily stretches his long legs, biting his plump bottom lip as he turns his head to the side to nuzzle at his soft pillow. He relishes the feeling of the fabric against his skin as it's a great counterpoint to what is happening elsewhere.

This is exactly what he needs, the feeling of something penetrating him was letting him forget some of the more negative things that had happened over the past couple of weeks. Instead he is now focused on the stretch, the heat that is working its way around his body and the sparks of pleasure that start in his groin and trail up his back and across his chest. Cheating a little he closes his fingers a touch, it now feels like a phantom hand is sensually grasping himself where he needs it most, sparks of pleasure run all the way from his crotch to the tips of his fingers and toes causing him to have to pause as he cries out almost in anguish at the sweetness of it all.

The device slips out again, curls, pushes then flattens and flicks around in what feels like well practiced moves. Over the course of the next few minutes it then proceeds to thoroughly stretch and fuck its master who writhes as it enters again and licks all around. The saliva is wet and is lubricating him nicely, making small clicking sounds as it works away.

"Perfect, yes. _Stretch me_, it feels _so_ good" the squirming man murmurs. He can't stay still, he could almost weep at the way that this coupled with the touches was slowly taking him apart. He could lie here for days and just melt into his soft sheets and moan and moan and moan…

All going to plan, the cock ring now places itself at the base of his erection and he opens his hand to stop the touches, promising to himself not to have a 'hand' touch him again this session. There was no point in letting this end too soon.

It was with great regret he next waves the tongue away to allow a prelubed plug to now have it's turn. The disappointment doesn't last long.

While this is happening he looks down to see that his length is turning red in places and beginning to throb, painfully aware of its own restrictions. Sherlock lifts his legs so that his knees are up around his chest. Blue silk ropes float across and secure his legs to the headboard so that he is exposed and ready for the next level.

The plug, around six inches long and wide enough to feel magnificent once in, lines itself up and begins to push forward. It is a deep emerald green and is one of his favourites for its three balls which increased in size and you go down.

"Mmmmmmmm" the wizard almost growls in his deep voice, noise rumbling in his chest. He considers gagging himself but thinks it may need his words later for greater instruction.

Once the first ball is in it pauses to allow him to adjust. He can feel all the nerve endings light up, his mind glittering with the hope of being fully stretched and sated. It calms him, drugs him. His hole grasps down in an attempt to always have something there and the flares of arousal burn through him. He pants loudly.

At this the clamps tug a little, sending sparks of pleasure across his front, down his spine to his cock and he can't think of anything more perfect than this. His senses are on fire and he is leaking from his swollen tip, the warm liquid dripping onto his belly leaving a sticky line to connect the two. Noises leave his mouth but they have no linguistic meaning.

Giving himself an idea a large dildo floats over to his mouth and he begins to lick and suck at it. He always was very oral.

The plug, still well oiled, begins to move again. Sherlock groans against the silicone that has entered his mouth and is slowly fucking him with just enough force. No point if it was just bobbing, he wants to know it is there. Wants to make breathing difficult and be used and taken in every possible way.

There is a delicious stretch in his arse and the second part was in. The fullness felt incredible and he gives himself a moment to take this in. It is better than he ever remembers and he struggles not to give in and remove the ring and let go then and there. He knows that he has to wait though, if he waits it will be infinitely better.

Again he allows himself to adjust, focussing his attentions on the hardness in his mouth which he is tempted to make taste like the real thing and the clamps that are tugging every so often. A back scratcher now comes across and draws lazy patterns on his stomach, thighs and arms. It leaves angry red lines and he is hit by a sudden urge to get the crop out. He then agrees to stick with his original plan and leaves it where it is.

Suddenly the plug is active again but this time moves more quickly causing him to cry out as it sinks in completely, producing a delicious burn and a throaty howl.

The scratcher was finishing up, just running over where it has been now and stimulating the skin. The firmness in his mouth starts to push deeper as he clenches himself down on the plug, the fullness satisfying something deep in him but making him all the more desperate at the same time.

After a few minutes of sucking and taking as much of the dildo as he can it retreats, all nine inches of it, not that he had all of that in his mouth. It is thick and Sherlock grins to himself as he plans what is to happen next. The plug is removed then the very same toy he had been soaking with his mouth lines itself up to his well prepared entrance.

"Oh yes" he breathes, heart thumping, watching the silicone with excited eyes. "Go on, I _need it_. Do it". It makes him wait, the suspense mounts then it pushes forward and with a little pressure inches its way in. Sherlock throws his head back lets out a deep, wanton moan just short of a scream of ecstacy. The toy is thick, wider than the plug he'd just used and he knows right then and there that this is going to scratch the itch that he'd had for so long. "More, more!" he demands once he can form words and it continues on in a maddeningly slow pace. The thing was taunting him, teasing him, making him want it to levels that he didn't know existed. After a small amount of time it is fully seated in him. All solid, nine inches of it.

He has sweat on his brow and is panting, allowing himself little noises when he feels the need. Lube was expelling from the plastic before it slowly drags itself out and then in again. It gradually begins to develop a rhythm once he determines that he's ready.

Sherlock tests his bonds and moves around but finds he is pretty tightly bound, just like he likes it. His prostate is getting the right amount of attention, not too much that it's painful but enough to have him whining for completion. A burning was building up in his balls and spreading, it was growing and threatened to burst and consume his whole being.

As the dildo continues to thrust the tongue returns and draws a line the whole way up his balls to the tip, then begins to flick at the slit where precum was leaking like a faucet.

The flushed brunet gives up holding any decorum, not that he'd really had any, and begins to writhe and moan with abandon.

The wizard would blow at any moment but the ring was holding him back. The phallus was thrusting with power, tongue running up and down his shaft though focusing on the head and the clamps were tugging, teasing his nerves to great effect. "Please, please! Have mercy..._please_..."

With a howl the ring comes off at the same time as the clamps, the toy thrusting in a few more times and he is coming so hard he screams. The intesity of the orgasm that wracks his body is so powerful, reaching every nerve, that he blacks out shortly after.

He wakes soon though, the restraints off, blankets covering him and the toys cleaned and away in their drawer just as he'd enchanted them to do as he was setting this all up.

He feels completely and utterly sated, like he's floating as the rush of chemicals are still surging through his body and he can feel exactly what was done to him.

It was easy for him to just take care of things the old fashioned way, but really, if you're going to do things you may as well do them properly. He wonders if it's too early for round two?

* * *

Apparently sex toys + magic = sluttybottom!Sherlock, who knew.

I've never written anything like this before so any comments, both positive and constructive are useful and most welcome.

I'm almost tempted to extend this wizard!Sherlock into either a sequel or a new series whether smut is the focus or not. Would be preslash or preslash into Johnlock, most likely with Sherlock/Enchanted Toys/John. I'm not sure what to do! Let me know if you'd like to see any more of this Sherlock (whether smut or more of a focus on his magic skills).


End file.
